


Little things

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: “…I think I had friends, children of some High Lord…”Day 9: Castles.





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> Shifting fics here from Tumblr. 4000 here we come!

—

‘There is a castle-’ Jon starts but his throat feels dry as he begins to think of all the words to say. 

The woman in his arms hums against his chest, rubbing small circles on it telling him to go on. 

'It is always there. I dont know much about it. But I know its home’

'And?’ She says.’ Or is that all you remember?’ 

He smiles at her shyly.’ There’s a boy with red hair. Much darker than yours. I think he was my friend. Or my brother. Maybe even both. I’m not sure. And I have - had a sister too. She was there and she looked just like me. There were others too but I remember only one, the one who was sleeping for a long time. The one who fell’ 

'That’s good, you’re starting to remember more’ Alayne says and kisses his chin. He likes the way it feels. Likes what it does to him. 'Your turn.'  He says running his hand up her back. Sometimes it feels like they have done this before, when he presses a kiss to her lips. Many times and once even in a cave. 

That was someone else, he reminds himself, Jon’s only met Alayne a few mouths ago on the road, him a bastard running from a broken past and her a bastard with no past at all. 

She was just as lost and alone as he was. A match made in heaven they were, weren’t they. 

'There are castles-’ she says

'Lived in many castles have you?’ 

She laughs. 'Yes, lucky bastard I was. Now shush, let me speak. There’s snow in one of them. And it’s always warm in it. I think I had friends, children of some High Lord. I loved it there, and them too but wanted to leave so i left. I didn’t think it was my place.’ Her voice grows dimmer with each word.’ I wish I hadn’t. The other castle. It was surrounded by mountains. And the third,  I hated it there. I think I lost someone. Someone I loved. And they would hurt me too, I’m sure of it. Beat me as well’ 

He kisses her temple.’ I’m here now. I won’t let anyone hurt you.’ 

'My knight.’ She says softly and kisses him.


End file.
